kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
is the third episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. The Demon Slayer Corps, an organization that's been hunting down demons since ancient times. Sakonji Urokodaki begins Tanjiro's training for the Final Selection, the test for those wishing to join the corps. His training begins with the navigation of a mountain riddled with booby-traps, dry sword swings, waterfall immersion, and breathing techniques. A year later, Urokodaki informs Tanjiro that he has nothing more to teach him, and gives him one last hurdle to overcome in front of a giant boulder... Plot Tanjiro begins keeping a journal for Nezuko. Urokodaki has accepted the young boy as his student. For training, Tanjiro descends the mountain every day, sharpening his sense of smell as well as enhancing his reflexes to evade new traps laid along the path. When he reaches the base of the mountain, he's instructed on how to wield a sword and swings it until his arms exhausted. One day, Tanjiro does nothing but get knocked down so he can learn to recover quickly and break his fall. Despite Urokodaki being completely unarmed, he throws Tanjiro to the ground every time he attacks him using a sword. Tanjiro learns about Total Concentration Breathing the next day. Urokodaki plans on teaching all ten of the Water Breathing forms. Tanjiro struggles to brace his stomach and breathe effectively. Urokodaki also trains him to be one with the water by kicking the young learner into a waterfall. It has been sixth months since Nezuko was last awake. A Doctor confirmed she's in good health, but Tanjiro fears she may never wake up or even die in her sleep. Tanjiro's descents on the mountain become more treacherous each day and he learns to adapt using his sword to survive. One year after arriving at Mt. Sagiri, Urokodaki tells his student there is nothing left to teach him. He leaves him only the trial of slicing a bolder. Only then will Tanjiro prove he's worthy of participating in Final Selection. Tanjiro continues on training on his own in hopes of one day becoming strong enough to slice the stone. Every day he practices everything he was taught, but after six more months, Tanjiro finds himself still unable to cut the giant rock. Frustrated, Tanjiro calls out in pain until he's interrupted by a mysterious masked figure. The masked boy attacks Tanjiro and easily overpowers him. He boldly claims that a man should bare his pain in silence and tells Tanjiro he lacks the qualities of a true man. The masked boy tells Tanjiro to take his stance and attack, but Tanjiro says he's concerned because his opponent is wielding a wooden sword. Amused, the masked figure laughs before suddenly attacking. He presses his wooded blade against Tanjiro's parry while claiming to be more powerful, as he's sliced the boulder before. Tanjiro loses in a fight and is berated for mastering none of the techniques Urokodaki taught him. Memorizing them won't be enough, Tanjiro must learn to practically apply Total Concentration Breathing if he ever hopes to get stronger. The boy in the mask tells Tanjiro his body hasn't memorized the techniques at all. They continue to duel as the assailant claims Tanjiro must pound what he learned into his very flesh. Tanjiro replies that he's trying as hard as he can, but he's barely keeping up in the fight. The masked boy demands Tanjiro go beyond his limits before putting an end to the fight with a decisive uppercut. A girl wearing a similar style of a fox mask appears and the boy says he's leaving the rest to her. Tanjiro awakens after getting knocked out in the fight. Impressed, he tells the girl that he wishes to become a fighter like his opponent. This girl is Makomo and the masked boy's name is Sabito. Makomo helped isolate Tanjiro's weaknesses to correct his unnecessary movements and bad habits. Makomo never mentions where they came from, but she does tell Tanjiro that she and Sabito were raised by Urokodaki and they love him very much. Makomo explains Total Concentration Breathing to Tanjiro once more, and he asks how he can master it. The girl simply replies that he must "train to death". Every day from now on, Tanjiro pushed himself until his body was ready to break down by swinging his sword. Tanjiro isn't ready to truly challenge Sabito until sixth months later. On that day, Sabito wields a real sword because Tanjiro finally has the look of a man. Tanjiro ends the fight quickly, as his sword finally reaches Sabito first, cutting his mask clean in half. Makomo commends Tanjiro for the fruits of his labor and disappears into the fog. As the forest clears, Tanjiro realizes that at long last, he's sliced the boulder. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Sakonji Urokodaki NEW CHARACTERS: *Sabito *Makomo Locations *Mt. Sagiri Battles & Events *Two Years of Training **Tanjiro Kamado vs. Sabito Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Final Selection Arc Episodes